


Englantilainen teeseremonia

by Beelsebutt



Series: Englantilainen teeseremonia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Romantiikka, Suomi | Finnish, huumori, yleisdraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius nykäisi kirjan Remuksen käsistä ja viskasi sen puolihuolimattomasti taakseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Englantilainen teeseremonia

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tuli aikanaan nopeasti, toivottavasti kelpaa! Oli tarkoitus kirjoittaa maanisemmasta Siriuksesta ja miltei yksinpuhelusta, ehkä Remuskin olisi ollut maanisempi, mutta en taas meinannut saada sen nenää irti kirjasta. Loppu fluffiintui, kuten tavallista, olen pahoillani =/ Ikäraja tulee huumehiden maininnasta, tässä ei varsinaisesti tapahdu mitään. Ja joo, näin jälkeenpäin tajuan, että tässä on tietynlaista aikamuotofibaa, koska jos Lily on raskaana ja nää ovat vasta päässeet koulusta, mutta ehkä se on väärä hälytys? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: mainintana mietojen huumeiden käyttöä**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Minä haluan matkustaa", Sirius sanoi ohuelta patjalta lattianrajasta sätkä hampaidensa välissä.

"Minne?"

"Minne vain", Sirius tuumasi ja veti pitkät henkoset. "Sauva taskuun ja menoksi."

Remus hymähti ja laski katseensa pääsykoekirjaan. Hän halusi todella päästä parantajaopistoon. Hänellä ei ollut varaa olla toimettomana. _Artemisia absinthium, Origanum vulgare, Pimpinella anisum..._

"Oikeasti, Kuutamo, mitä hyötyä on opiskella, kun kaiken voi oppia elämällä?"

"Ja varastaa ruuan?" Remus heitti hajamielisesti.

"Vaikka. Sitä paitsi jästitkin reppureissaavat. Tekevät pikkuhommia sen verran, että saavat ruokaa ja katon pään päälle. Miksei me voitaisi kanssa?"

"Anturajalka, yritän lukea."

Sirius nousi istumaan ja tumppasi natsan taitavalla sauvanheilautuksella. Hän nykäisi kirjan Remuksen käsistä ja viskasi sen puolihuolimattomasti taakseen.

"Hei, se on kirjaston kirja!"

"Pyh, lähetetään Prillille uusi. Lähdetään jo tänään!"

Remus huokaisi ja hieroi väsyneitä silmiään. Sirius oli aina tällainen, kun uusi sato valmistui. Pelkkiä suunnitelmia ja puheita ja pilvilinnoja. Kaikki oli avoinna, kokomaailma ja enemmänkin, eikä mikään voinut tulla tarpeeksi nopeasti.

"Minne me lähdetään? Ja millä rahalla?"

Sirius huiskautti kättään laajassa kaaressa. "Ensin Ranskaan, sieltä sinne minne tie vie. Olen aina halunnut käydä Valenciassa. Voitaisiin syödä appelsiineja suoraan puusta. Bombayssa on lämmintä tähän aikaan vuodesta."

"Bombayssa on aina lämmintä", Remus huomautti.

"Sinne sitten! Lennetään Calaisiin ja siitä sitten vaikka kuorma-auton kyydissä, hippivankkurissa, hevosen selässä. Ihan sama, kunhan vain mennään!"

"Taidan keittää teetä", Remus totesi lähinnä itsekseen.

"Tee muutama voileipä mukaan. Voi kestää, ennen kuin me saadaan töitä ja ruokaa. Mutta jos ei saada, niin eletään metsästä. Sinä syöt jäniksen raakanakin ja minä testasin kerran rottaa. Meni se, kun ei miettinyt liikaa."

Remus naurahti itsekseen mitatessaan teetä pannuun.

"Voidaan uida Välimeressä ja tutkia koralleja."

"Välimeressä ei ole koralleja", Remus huikkasi avonaisesta ovesta olohuoneen puolelle.

"No sitten mennään muualle, missä niitä onkaan!"

Remus näpäytti pannua sauvallaan ja antoi veden kiehahtaa kunnolla. Hän nojasi narisevaan pöytään ja tuijotti halkeilevaa maalia. Siitä lähtien, kun Lily oli ilmoittanut olevansa raskaana, Sirius oli tehnyt kaikkensa elääkseen enemmän, kovemmin, kaikkivaltaisemmin kuin ennen. Mikään ei riittänyt; Englanti oli liian pieni ja maailma odotti kulman takana. Joskus Remuskin tempautui mukaan suunnitelmiin, mutta yleensä takana oli ainakin kolme sätkää, ehkä pari hassua muffinssia. James ei enää lähtenyt mukaan Siriuksen hullutuksiin, saati sitten välitti hillitä tämän intoa. Peteristä ei ollut iloa, joten Siriuksella oli vain Remus.

Liian nopeasti Remuksen järki kuitenkin otti ohjat käsiinsä, ja hän pudisteli Siriukselle päätään ja harhautti tämän milloin milläkin tavalla tähän päivään, tähän hetkeen ja ennen kaikkea tähän maailmaan. He olivat vastavalmistuneita, ajat olivat ankarat ja varjot kuristivat joka puolelta. Lähteminen olisi helppo ratkaisu, mutta halusiko Sirius todellakin jättää kaiken ja karata nousevalta pimeydeltä ilman, että edes yritti taistella vastaan?

"Japanista saisi ihan erilaista teetä", Sirius huomautti Remuksen korvan juuressa. "Sirot geishat tarjoilisivat ja saisit vain istua pehmeällä tyynyllä siemaillen ohuen posliinikupin reunalta."

Remus pyörähti ympäri ja istahti pöydän reunalle. Siriuksen mania alkoi olla ohi terävimmän huipun, hän oli lakannut jopa haromasta hiuksiaan. Remus suoristi pahimmat takut pitkästä harjaksesta ja työnsi lopulta sinnikkään suortuvan Siriuksen korvan taakse.

"Etkö sinä voi pukeutua mekkoon ja tarjoilla minulle teetä?" hän ehdotti vakavalla naamalla.

"Tai sitten riisun sinut ja juon tequilaa suoraan navasta?" Sirius heitti vastaan ja nojasi pöytään Remuksen molemmin puolin.

"Meillä ei ole tequilaa."

"Maistuu se hyvältä ilmankin."


End file.
